Gamifying Your Lists
Habitica is largely based on gamification, or putting real-life tasks in the context of a game to make them more engaging, interesting, and rewarding. Naming your Habits, Dailies, and To-Dos in a creative, gamified way is a great way to add flavor to your game. While Habitica is generally geared towards a medieval theme, players can also adapt the game to other RPG styles. These may include themes such as zombies, cyberpunk, Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, science fiction, and more. Example Habits These are some Habits that could be modified to be more game-like. They accurately describe what the player wants to complete or avoid, but in plain English. Re-writing these tasks in an RPG style can make your list more engaging and fun to check off. To avoid being confused later, you can describe the activity in the "Extra Notes" while editing the task. Example Dailies These are some example Dailies that can be gamified as well. The RPG versions can be written as follows: Adding Custom or In-Game Images to Tasks Habitica supports emoji and markdown, which can be used to insert images in the title of any Habit, Daily, To-Do, or Reward. Adding an emoji to the task name or notes is as simple as using an emoji elsewhere in Habitica - Use the emoji nickname surrounded by a colon : To insert an image, use the following Markdown code: !text(URLofYourImageHere "optional mouseover title") Enter full URL of your image, which must be hosted somewhere on the web. The "optional mouseover title" will appear when you hover over the image. (The alt text doesn't display, but it must be present.) The image may be larger than a single line of text, which will increase the size of the task box. If this is undesirable, use a smaller image. You can use your own custom images to give your tasks the flavor of a particular theme or fandom. A good way to find appropriate images is to search for "icons"; for example, a search for "Game of Thrones icons" or "space icons" will turn up many small images. If you want to use images from your own computer, an easy way to create a web link is to put the images on Dropbox. You can also use the images of Habitica! An easy way to find in-game images for your tasks is to look on the wiki; for example, the equipment page has images of all the weapons and armor from Habitica, and the pets page has images of all the in-game pets. Right-click on an image and select "Copy image URL" to save the URL of the image to your clipboard. You can then paste it into the Markdown code given above. Before using any images to gamify your list, it is best to ask the image creator for permission first, even if the images are from an open source project. Legendary Quests Another way to gamify your lists is to reproduce a quest from a favorite piece of fiction. This approach especially will require notes to help you remember the actual tasks since there's little chance that the details will align well enough for the titles to help; however, if pretending you're hunting Horcruxes or bringing the One Ring to Mordor helps you finish a project, why not give yourself a fantasy edge? Hybrid Video Game Tasks You can take elements from your favorite video games to give your tasks more flavor. Do you have a favorite spell or ability from a video game? Or do certain game mechanics remind you of consequences in real life? For example, if you are prone to distraction, taking fall damage (a common game mechanic) may be an apt metaphor. Here are a few example Habits inspired by the Warcraft universe: Gamified Place Names Places where tasks occur can be gamified. 'Medieval/Fantasy examples:' ;House :Campsite, castle, kingdom, shelter, barracks, keep ;Bedroom :Tent, bedchamber, living quarters, camp ;Bathroom :Washroom, garderobe, chamber pot, privy, lavatory ;Kitchen/Dining Room :Mess hall, great hall, fire pit ;Garage :Workshop, smithy, forge ;Attic :Ruins, archives, loft, watch tower ;Basement :Dungeon, catacombs, cavern, caves, tomb ;Park :Forest, meadow, moores ;Town/City :Kingdom, village, hamlet, square ;Work :Smithy, shop, tavern (depends on your type of work). ;Shops :Apothecary (drug store), tailor/seamstress (clothing store), stables (car lot/mechanic), cobbler (shoe store), grocer (grocery store), tavern (eatery), inn (hotel), general store, chandler (Yankee Candles or such?) ;Miscellaneous :Healer (doctor), Adventurer's Guild (support group), fortune teller (newsstand), portal (public transit), hire a carriage (cab or bus), court (Social gathering), sheriff/guardhouse ;Names that Stay the Same :Library, museum, courthouse, jail ''' Sci-fi Examples:''' ;House :Starship/Ship, dwelling, barracks, biodome ;Bedroom :Quarters, bunk ;Kitchen/Dining Room :Mess hall, lounge, dining hall, cantina ;Garage :Hangar, dry dock, cargo bay, shuttle bay ;Attic :Upper Deck ;Basement :Engineering, cargo hold, brig ;Park :Garden World, holopark, hydroponics lab, aviary, atrium ;Town/City :Planetside, world, station, base ;Work :Bridge, command center, sickbay ;Shops :Lounge, acquisitions, requisitions, quartermaster, uniform services, replicator, rations terminal ;Miscellaneous :Sickbay, laboratory, engineering, records, archives, judiciary counsel, promenade Tips The guild �� Library of Tasks and Challenges also has some examples of gamified Habits, Dailies, To-Dos, and Rewards. The section on Habits about Directionless Habits offers suggestions on decorating your tasks that may assist on gamifying your lists. Challenges that are hosted in the Tavern and guilds are also a great place to search for clues to gamify tasks. See Sample Tags for ideas on how to manage your tasks with gamified tags. More Examples fr:Ludification des tâches ru:Геймификация ваших списков zh: 游戏化你的任务 Category:Sample Lists Category:Methodologies Category:ToBeReviewed